Twisted Cinderella
by SawadaMidori
Summary: Once upon a time there's an unfortunate man named Cinderella, errr I mean, Akashi Seijuuro. AkaKuro pair.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

 **Author's note :** It's been quite some time that I did not update anything. So this is a new story which is about Akashi as cinderella. I thought of this crazy little idea for sometime and I'm glad I got time to write it down to be a story. This time I will attempt to write a comedy romance one so I hope you will enjoy it. It will make me glad if you take time to rate and review this story since your rate and reviews means a lot to me. Thank you and enjoy the story. Ciao~~

* * *

 **Twisted Cinderella**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived an unhappy young man. Unhappy he was, for his father was dead, her mother had married another man, a widower with two sons, and his stepfather didn't like his one little bit. There were no exchange of kind thoughts and loving touches between them. Not long ago after that marriage, his mother also passed away, leaving him just with his stepfather and his stepbrothers. Day after day his stepfather always told him to do chores.

"Akashi, why are you lazying around? Don't you see that dirty clothes has been piled up. Wash them now-dayo." His green haired stepfather ordered him again today. Akashi sighed and send him a hard stare that made his stepfather flinching and clenched his toothbrush, lucky item for today, tightly.

"What were you saying again, Father?" said Akashi as he smiled coldly, glaring at him sternly.

"Wash the clothes." Said Midorima flinching again. "…please?" he added quietly.

"Why don't you asked my dearest brothers to wash them? As most of those dirty clothes are his anyway." Said Akashi waving his hand toward pile of clothes that was already towered in their living room.

"Eee…. But Akachin, I don't want to do chores." A tall purple haired giant was stepping into the living room with a lollipop on his hand.

"Akashichii~~ I also too lazy to do the chores. Ne, how about we play basketball instead of doing the chores?" a blonde guy walking behind his tall brother also entered the room.

"Almost those clothes are yours, Atsushi, so I suggest that you clean them up before I do something to them." Akashi smiled to him menacingly, made Murasakibara shuddered.

"Okay, Akachin, I'll clean them up right away." Said Murasakibara as he started to pick the clothes.

"Then, Father, I assured that you would be kindly enough to mop the floor since it was so dirty already." Said Akashi turn to Midorima who was frozen on the spot.

"Father?" Akashi said with edge in his sound as his patience wearing thin.

"Ye.. Yes, of course, Akashi." Said Midorima scurrying out to take the mop.

"Then, let's play basketball, Akashichi.." said the blonde taking Akashi's hand and was about to tug him out when Akashi pulled out his hand.

"Ryouta." The blonde guy flinched when hearing his cold tone. "I believe that our groceries are running low. How about you go to the market to buy more groceries?" Akashi said as he thrusting a groceries bag and money into his hand, pulled him out of the house and slammed the door in front of him.

"Akashichii is so mean-ssuu." Wail Kise outside of the house.

Akashi took a deep sighed. ' _What a handful people to live around with._ ' He thought as he went to his room, leaving his stepfather and his stepbrother to clean up their living room that already in a mess.

So unfortunate his fate, has to live with his stepfather and stepbrothers who cannot do the chores and keep everything tidy. Well, mostly that was his stepbrothers' fault, but still, his stepfather did not help a little bit since he always avoid doing chores because his luck is at worst that day or he doesn't have his lucky item for the day so he did not want to do anything dangerously. Mostly Akashi has to do the light chores for this house, but those living room was out of his league, so he must demand them to clean it up. ' _I wish mother was still alive, at last, with her around, this house would not turn into a hogpen like this._ ' Akashi sighed again, remembering he still had to clean up the bathroom and kitchen.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"Akashichi is mean-ssu," grumbled Kise as he walked slowly to the town. As he got near to the market, he saw a boisterous crowd in the city centre. ' _I wonder what happened,_ ' he thought as he excitedly approached the crowd. Then he saw it, a paper glued to the announcement board containing an invitation to the ball tonight in the palace for the sake of searching mate for their prince. It said that every bachelor in this country MUST attend to the ball and failing to do so would resulted punishment for the entire family.

' _Wow! This is a really big announcement! I must told father about it right away!_ ' he jumped eagerly and started running home.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"Father! Murasakibarachiii~~! Akashichii~~! Great news-ssu!" exclaimed Kise as he slammed the house door open.

"What are you doing, shouting like that-nanodayo," said Midorima as he walked out of the living room dragging broom and mop.

"Father! Great news! Great news!" Kise jumped in front of Midorima and grabbing his hands as he swayed it up and down.

"Nani~~? Kise-chin, are you done shopping? Do you buy snacks? I'm hungry." Said Murasakibara emerged from the door to the garden with foam smeared all over his face and body.

"Ah.." Kise fell silent as he remember his purpose going to city for.

"Ryouta, where is the things that you should buy? Don't tell me you forget. You don't, do you?" Akashi walked out of the kitchen with a kitchen knife in his hand and a devil smile plastered on his face.

"A.. Akashichi… I brought a great news-ssu." Said Kise as he trembled slightly seeing his brother holding a knife with a scary smile.

"Then… what great news you brought? Maybe I could forgive you if you indeed bringing a great news." Said Akashi.

"The.. the palace made an announcement for every bachelor to attend the ball tonight. Apparently they are searching a mate for the prince. It said that every bachelor must attend and failing to do so would resulted punishment for their family." Said Kise quoting the announcement.

"What? Punishment? Ball? Searching a mate for the prince?" exclaimed Midorima surprised.

Akashi sighed. "I don't care about that announcement. I won't attend to the ball, it was wasting my time and I don't want to be mate for a prince." Said Akashi.

"But, Akashi, if you don't attend, then we would get a punishment. You must attend with us!" said Midorima firmly.

"Oh, so you dare to order me, father?" said Akashi sending a cold glare to Midorima that made the later flinched.

"I won't go to that idiot ball. That is my final say. Then, resume your task, Father, Atsushi. Ryouta, go back to the town and buy the things you're supposed to buy and don't come back home if you still don't have them with you." Akashi said sternly as he walked back to the kitchen.

Kise and Midorima stifled a sighed as Murasakibara pout.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"What do you think, father? Akashichii really won't go to the ball at all." Hissed Kise nervously. They just finished all their task when the sun already set and they have to start preparing to go to the ball.

"Yeah, I don't think we could make him change his mind either." Sighed Midorima.

Murasakibara just listening to their conversation as he eating the snacks Kise bought today.

"I don't think we have another option left." Said Midorima as he stare at Kise with a glint in his eyes.

"Fa.. Father, you don't mean you will…." Said Kise staggering, he was surprised that his father would suggest that way.

"He left me no choice." Said Midorima with a hard edge in his voice.

Kise gulped. "You knew that we would never see light again if he get his hands on us after this, don't you?"

"Let's hope it will not happened." Midorima sighed, knowing that it was a futile hope, but he must do something for the sake of his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Kuroko no Basketball

 **Warning :** none for this chapter

 **Author's Note :** I'm back with chapter 2. Thank you very much for all of you who already rate and review this story. I'm glad if you like this story but this story is really twisted cinderella so I hope to catch you out of guard with this chapter. I really have fun making this story so I'm sorry if the character end up slightly OOC. I hope you will also enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave reviews... Ciao~~

* * *

 **Twisted Cinderella**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Akashi opened his eyes and feel a stung in his head. He feels weird, he was on the kitchen, looking up at his family spending report when Midorima enter the kitchen and he heard a thud in near his head, and then he sink to the darkness. And now he wake up on the attic. He looked around and found a note from his family, noting that because he was stubborn to not going to the ball, then they have to 'hid' him so there will be no one finding him if there's a search for a bachelor that do not attend. He crushed the notes paper with his hand and noted to kill them all. He sighed again. ' _At least now I won't be attending the ball and I could rest for a while from them._ '

He found a dusty mattress in the attic so he prepared his bed. He was just laying his body when his senses alerted him. ' _Something is a miss._ ' He thought as he stand up and listened carefully.

"Oh, there you are, I already searched for you everywhere." A voice was heard from behind him. Akashi with all his might successfully stifled his screaming as he jumped and turn around to see the intruder.

"Nice to meet you. I'm your fairy godmother." A boy with pale skin and sky blue eyes and hair standing behind him with a deadpanned expression.

Akashi was stunned for a while. ' _What a beauty.._ ' he thought, still staring at the boy, ' _Wait, what._ '

"My what?" asked Akashi after what the boy said was registered to him.

"Your fairy godmother, or supposed to." Said the boy with no expression whatsoever.

"Fairy godmother… you realized that you are a boy right? Then it supposed to be fairy godfather." Said Akashi confused. ' _Wait, what nonsense I'm talking about? That's not the point here._ '

"That's why I said supposed to. And I don't have any magic at all too." Said the boy.

"Okay.. So what are you doing here in my house? And why are you said you are my fairy godmother?" Akashi asked carefully. ' _Could it be this boy was crazy?_ '.

"Because I am here to help you get to the ball so you can dance with the prince, you know, exactly like the story of Cinderella." Said the boy smiled a little.

Akashi sighed, ' _Okay, maybe he's really crazy_ '. "I'm not interested in dancing with a prince so I'm not going to be a Cinderella. Please go back to where you belong immediately since I won't coming to the ball." Akashi said with a finality in his voice as he throw his body to the mattress.

"No, you will coming to the ball and have a dance with the prince, Akashi-kun." The boy insisted.

"You realize that I'm trying to sleep here. Please don't disturb me any longer." Akashi waved his hand to shoo him but the boy did not move a bit.

"You really won't coming to the ball?" the boy asked with wet puppy eyes. Akashi swore he could almost see the dog ears and the tail on him.

"Nope." Said Akashi firmly. ' _Damn, that puppy eyes are hard to resist._ '

"Akashi-kun, you do realize that I can report you to the guard since you are a bachelor that did not attend the ball as the order said." Said the boy.

"Oh, now you try to threaten me? I don't care about that. The one that would be scared of those punishment is my father and brothers. It won't affect me." Said Akashi smiled evilly, making the boy shuddered a bit.

' _He's a tough opponent.'_ The boy thought as he sighed a little. "Then how about I give you a reward if you go to the ball and have a dance with the prince?" the boy squatted down in front of him.

"What will you give me as the reward then?" Akashi said with a little interest in his eyes.

"Whatever you wish, Akashi-kun, as long as it's something I can do." Said the boy.

"Hmm… Okay then, I want you to go on a date with me as the reward." Said Akashi giving the boy his signature evil smile.

"Why Akashi-kun want to go on a date with me?" the boy asked in confusion.

"Let's just say I'm a little interested in you. I can't resist such a beauty and cutie like yourself." Akashi smiled.

There's a faint blush in the face of the boy, but the boy succeeded maintaining his poker face. "Alright, if that's what you want, I'm okay with that, Akashi-kun." Said the boy as he stand up. "Then, let's start your preparation to the ball, Akashi-kun. I already broke the lock." The boy lending Akashi a hand to help him stand up.

"You realize I'm not wearing something suited to go to the ball, right?" said Akashi glancing at his clothes as they go down from the attic.

"Don't worry, I know you have a pair of suit in your wardrobe. You can use it." Said the boy.

' _Damn, how did he know that._ ' Akashi sighed. "By the way, I still did not know your name." Akashi casually asked as he walked to his room.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." Said the boy as he also enter Akashi's room.

"Nice to meet you then, Tetsuya." Akashi smiled at him as the boy frown a little.

"Why did you already call me Tetsuya? Isn't it kind of rude?"

"I just want to. You don't like it?" said Akashi as he pull out his suit.

"Not really." Kuroko said unsure.

"Then, there's no problem with that." Akashi started to take off his clothes. He glanced a little to Kuroko and saw Kuroko still staring at him. "Well, Tetsuya, I don't mind you staring at me, but if you saw my naked body with intense stare like that, we will not be able to get out of this room in time to participate to the ball." Akashi teased with his smirk plastered on his face.

This time, Kuroko's face was set aflame. He quickly turned around, go outside the room, and slammed the door closed. He could feel Akashi's smirk through the door and decided to just waiting for Akashi in the living room.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"Then, I'll be leaving now." Said Akashi as he climb up the carriage outside. When he asked about how does he go to the ball after he finish changing clothes, there's already a carriage waiting for him outside. Kuroko might be called for this when he changed clothes.

"Remember Akashi-kun, I'll be waiting for you here till midnight. Please be sure to come back before that or I'll be leaving and you won't get your date with me." Said Kuroko.

"Of course, Tetsuya, I won't forget. Please wait for me." Akashi leaned down and kiss him lightly on the cheek, making Kuroko blushed hard.

"Tetsuya, you're so cute." Akashi laughed a little. "Then, I'll be going now."

The carriage slowly pulling out toward the road. Kuroko sighed. ' _I hope it will turn out good._ '

* * *

 **NB :** So how is it? Did I catch you out of guard? Yes, Kuroko is the godmother, or godfather, whatever you prefer, so the prince is someone else. Hohoho.. Who do you think will be the prince? (*smirk*) Ah, but don't worry, in the end, this story will end up to be AkaKuro. (*wink*)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Kuroko no Basket

 **Warnings :** AkaKuro pair, slightly AoKaga pair, shounen-ai

 **Author's Note :** I'm glad to have time this week to make another chapter for this story. I feel bad about Kagami from my last story ending (please check Pretended Boyfriend), so I decided to make him a pair with Aomine since I like their pair, beside AoKise one. I already got to the peak of the story and I hope I could finished this story without any hassle. I really like making this story because it stretched my imagination and all, maybe I would try another fairytale story.. Do you have suggestion? *wink*. Thank you for all your reviews and rate for this story and I hope you would also enjoy this chapter. I'll wait for your reviews for this chapter. Ciao~~

* * *

 **Twisted Cinderella**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Prince Daiki, are you ready already?" a certain red hair entered the room where the prince reside.

"Kagami, why am I have to attend this stupid ball again?" said the tanned skin prince while lazily yawn.

"Prince Daiki! You're still not ready yet?! You have ball to attend! Please change quickly!" exclaimed the red head with annoyed tones seeing his Prince still in casual clothes while the ball already started in the ballroom.

"I'm sleepy after today's tiring practice you know.." said Aomine Daiki, the prince of this kingdom, as he yawn again.

"Prince Daiki, you know how important this ball is for your future. Please change quickly." Said Kagami, pulling Aomine out of bed, opened the prince's wardrobe and started to pull out several clothes for him to wear.

"I already said several times that I don't have any intention to choose my consort from stupid ball like this." Sighed Aomine staring at his attendant which is still pulling and choosing clothes for him to wear.

"And we already said to you several times that you must choose your consort from this ball since it's a convenient way to meet all of potential consort for you in this kingdom." Said Kagami, lastly he put his choice in a dark blue clothes with black cape and silver ornaments and thrusting them to Aomine to wear.

"I can choose my own consort without stupid ball like this, thank you. And why the hell did you arrange for bachelors, and not maidens? Isn't this supposed to be a dance party?" said Aomine annoyed as he take the clothes and throw them on the bed.

"After long discussion, we finally agreed that you need a bachelor, not a maiden, to help you run this country since you have rough behaviour and a little stu.. I meant you need someone smart and capable for the tiring task of being a prince's consort. And if you worried about the heir, don't worry since in this day and age, there're several option you could take for you to have an heir even with male consort." Said Kagami dully. He already said the same reason over and over again, but this stupid prince just did not get it at all.

"You know I like big boobs and stuff. Why did you decide it without considering my preferences?" said Aomine annoyed.

"We knew you like big boobs, but for lover and having sex, we already realize that you prefer men. You think we don't realize your advance to Sakurai that would categorized as sexual harassment? You're lucky Imayoshi still do not kill you even though you are flirting with his boyfriend. Then again maybe he's just enjoying the conflicting face Sakurai made everytime you flirt with him." Said Kagami. He already realized that Imayoshi has a streak of sadist in him and it made him shudder a little bit.

Aomine heave a big sighed. "All right, all right, I'll just walk outside, dance with all of them, and then finished right?" said Aomine as he peeled of his clothes.

Unconciously Kagami gulped at the sighted of his prince's naked body. 'He had a beautiful body. Of course he is. He's the prince, dammit.' Kagami refrain the urge to droll over Aomine's body with all his might.

"You know Kagami, if you keep staring at me like that, you could make a hole in my back." Said Aomine teasingly.

Kagami blushed at that. "Please be sure that you are ready in ten minutes." Exclaimed him as he rushed to the door and slammed it close. 'That was closed. I cannot let him know about this.'

Aomine gazed longingly at the door that was closed. 'Stupid Kagami, why did you arrange this stupid ball when I already this hopelessly in love with you.'

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

The sound of door opening wake Kagami from his trance. "Are you ready, prince Da.." he did not get to finished his sentence because at that moment Aomine walked out from the room with all of his majestic aura surrounding him. His dark blue clothes and silvery ornaments accentuate his dark blue eyes and hair, the clothes fit him perfectly to let other see his well-built body. Kagami gulped at the sighed. 'He's so breath taking.'

"Kagami, let me say one thing." Aomine said as he wake Kagami from his trance. "Wha.. what it is, my Prince?" said Kagami a little shaken.

"I will attend this stupid ball as you suggested, but beware, I will not acknowledge those whom weaker than me. That's why I will only dance with the one who could beat me up in sword fight." Said Aomine with a little glint in his eyes.

"But.. " Kagami tried to refuse the crazy proposal, but seeing the glint on the other eyes, he could not fathom any further. "As you wish, My Prince." Said Kagami as he bowed his head and put his fist on his chest. He resign his fate to the wrath of his partner when this crazy proposal of Aomine was heard by him.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

When Akashi arrived at the palace, the ball already started, he knew it, because the ballroom was full of light but strangely, there's no music at all that could be heard from the ballroom. 'Is it already finished? Did I come too late?' thought Akashi, a little happy that he could avoid dancing with the prince.

He entered with cautious to the ballroom but the scene in front of him was not what he expected on a dance party held to choose consort for the prince. He saw a tanned man with dark blue clothes and expensive silver ornament in the center of the room, holding up a sword against Kise who fall down in front of him. 'It must be the prince, but what happened here? Why Kise was sword fighting the prince?' though Akashi confused.

"You lost. Next! Is there still anyone who did not fight me yet?" exclaimed Aomine to the crowd. He scanned the room and saw all of people who already lost to him. At last he saw a bright red hair he's certain he had not fought yet.

"You! The one with red hair, come here and fight me!" shout Aomine holding up his sword toward Akashi.

Akashi stared at him for a long moment, and then he began to approach the prince. Kise who shocked at seeing Akashi at this ball was scurried to his father and brother's side. At the same time his Father was dropping his frog statue as he saw Akashi approaching the prince. "What.. What is he doing here?" Midorima said with dreadful voice. "I don't know, but if Akashichi found us we will be dead." Said Kise flinching. Murasakibara stop munching his cake as he saw the scene in shock. "Let's be careful and just pretend we don't know him. If there's someone who suspicious of our relationship with him, we could be punished for not bringing here sooner." Said Midorima as he push up his glasses. Kise and Murasakibara just nodded as they watched the scene intently.

As Akashi finally arrived in front of Aomine, Aomine throw a sword to him. "Let's start our duel." Aomine said as he took stand by pose to fight. "What do you mean we're fighting? Don't you dance in a dance party?" said Akashi, refusing to lift up his sword.

"I will not acknowledge those who are weaker than me, let alone dance with me. I will only dance with whoever could beat me in a sword fight. So prepare your sword and fight with me if you hope to have dance with me." Said Aomine.

Akashi sighed. 'So troublesome.' He thought as he lift his sword. "Very well, since I already promise someone that I would come to this ball and get acquaintance with you, I will duel with you. So prepare to lose." He said.

"Hah! As if you can beat me." Aomine said as he smirked at that bold speech from Akashi.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

Aomine fall down and made rage breath. 'I.. lost…?' he thought as the thought of himself lost shocked him to the core. The only one who can beat him all this time is Kagami, and even with Kagami he could say that they're in equal. But this time, it's different. He could feel strength much stronger than him from this shorter guy. 'Who is he?'

"Well, I win, as I said. So, that's all, right?" said Akashi as he lowered his sword and throw it to the floor.

Aomine stand up and composed his self with several deep breath. "Yeah, it's my lost." Said Aomine bitterly. Now he must do his promise to Kagami, who thought that there could be someone that could beat him today at the ball. So he bent down to one knee, grab Akashi's right hand lightly, bring it to his lips and kiss it gently. He lifted his gazed to the red haired guy and said with a princely voice.

"Would you do me an honor to have this dance with you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket

Warning : slightly AoKaga pair

Author's Note : I'm so sorry for quite a long hiastus because many things happened in the past weeks. I hope I could update more frequently but I still don't know, wish me luck. On the last chapter, I read comment from RinFantasy about indirectly insult to the female gender, but it's not like that at all. I'm sorry if it looks like that, in that chapter I wrote about someone smart and capable for the tiring task of being a prince's consort and it should be bachelor is not only because this is shounen ai (of course) but also because in this era (Cinderella era), I think mostly women didn't have enough education. I don't think they even go to school at all (forgive me if I'm wrong). I think it's not until the beauty and the beast era that women even got education, so I thought it made sense to phrase it like that. I'm so sorry if there're any of you who offended by last chapter. Maybe I will visit and improve it after this story finished. So, this is the forth chapter and I hope you will enjoy it. I would be delighted if you would leave any comment or rate. Ciao~~

* * *

 **Twisted Cinderella**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Don't touch me. It's gross." Akashi pulled out his hand as fast as lightning and wiped it clean like Aomine's touch is full of germs.

"Hey, you, you cannot be that rude to the prince! Apologize right now and dance with him!" exclaimed another red head to Akashi as he stormed to Akashi and Aomine which is still petrified with dumbstruck face.

"And? Who are you anyway?" said Akashi unimpressed as he stare at Kagami when he finally reached them.

"I'm the prince's private attendance. Who do you think you are that you could behave like that in front of Prince Daiki!" yell Kagami

"Well, prince or not, he does not have the privilege to hold my hand, let alone kiss it. It's gross." Said Akashi.

"You…" As Kagami tried to retorted Akashi.

"That's okay, Kagami." Aomine said as he hold up his hand to Kagami.

"But, Prince Daiki.." said Kagami dumbstruck.

"I said it's okay. Don't worry, I don't begrudge him for his rude behaviour." Said Aomine to him as he smiled gently. He turned around and faced Akashi once more. "If you won't dance with me tonight, how about another duel with me? I still have to do my revenge match."

"WHA… WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, MY PRINCE?" Yelled Kagami loudly.

"You're too loud, Kagami. And what's wrong with inviting him to another duel. It won't hurt anybody here." Said Aomine.

"This is a ball, a dance party, not some kind of duel contest!" exclaimed Kagami furiously.

"But this is my party, right? So it's in my right to change it into duel contest!" retorted Aomine defensively.

And then they started to bicker with loud voice as Akashi just sighed with this scene. 'Crap, I never thought that our prince is this blockheaded and stupid. No wonder they tried to search for a capable bachelor for him. I really can't imagine him being a king without a shadow king by his side.'

As Akashi contemplated what he should do for the prince and his attendance won't be stopping soon, from the corner of his eyes, he saw several people he knew.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"What the hell are they doing? Why are they fighting about something ridiculous?" said Midorima as he watched the scene with irritated face.

"We.. Well, I don't really understand. But isn't the prince right? He should be able to change this party into duel contest, shouldn't he? Afterall, this is his party." Said Kise confused.

"I don't care." Said Murasakibara as he still munching his cake.

Midorima sighed. "I know you two are stupid, but I don't expect to find that our prince is THAT STUPID. I'm afraid we would experience our dark ages sooner than expected."

"Hmm, I quite agree with you, Father." A cold sound that made Midorima shiver with fear was heard from behind him.

"A.. Akashichii…" Whined Kise a little.

"My.. My.. What a pleasure meeting you all here, after a pleasant rest that you put me into." Said Akashi with emotionless face.

"Akashi. It's indeed a pleasure. If I may ask, how did you get here?" Midorima said as calm as he can be, but his eyes betrayed his emotion.

"Someone got me out and asked me to come here." Said Akashi.

"Someone? Who?" said Murasakibara, for the first time in a long time they got to the ball, he got his head up from his cake.

"Someone you don't need to know. Anyway, like our kingdom that would be bestowed upon dark ages the day that stupid prince crowned, I'm sure you three already prepared yourself for whatever I would bestow upon you for pulling that kind of stunt." Said Akashi smiled menacingly.

"What did you say again, Kagami? Are you calling me stupid?" A yelled so loud make them realize that the fight between the prince and his attendance was not over yet.

"Even though I'm not interested to butt in that fight, I have a promise I should fulfil, so see you later at home, Father, Atsushi, Ryouta." Said Akashi as he walked away from them to the centre of the ball again.

"Fa.. Father, we would be dead when we reached home." Said Kise as he hugged Midorima with shivering body. Midorima just could grab his lucky item, that he brought to the ball, tightly. Even Murasakibara stopped eating his cake and staring at Akashi, as the later walked away from them,, with flabbergasted face.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"Gentlemen, I think that your fight must stop here." Akashi walked in between Aomine and Kagami as he hold up his hand to stop the fight.

"Wha… You! What the hell are you doing? This is not of your concern." Exclaimed Kagami.

"As thrilled as I am to leave this place immediately, I already made a promise to get acquaintance with the prince, so if the prince would like another duel with me, I would agree since it would be preferable for me instead of dancing with him." Said Akashi as coldness swept through his words.

"You will duel with me again?" Aomine said, extremely excited with a prospect of another duel with Akashi.

"Well, yeah, I don't mind to do it. It would be more entertaining than chatted or danced with a blokedheaded prince like you." Said Akashi.

"You! Fix up you way of talk! This is the prince you talk to!" exclaimed Kagami. At that time, the bell struck 12 times, signify midnight.

"Ah, I'm really sorry for I can't stay any longer. Although it would be my pleasure to give you one hundred reasons why I could not care about my attitude toward your precious prince, I have to go now for I already had another important things to do." Akashi said after dumbstruck for a while for almost forgetting his date. He turned around and dashed towards the gate.

"Hey, wait!" Aomine yelled as he run after Akashi.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"Wait! Damn it, wait, you redhead!" yelled Aomine as he run after Akashi to the main gate. As he searched around, he saw Akashi already run down the stairs toward the gate.

"Wait! I said wait, you idiot redhead!" Yelled Aomine again.

"Why are you run after me, you dim-witted prince! I don't have time to spare for I already late to my date!" exclaimed Akashi irritated.

"You said that you will duel me once again! Don't run away before you fulfil your promise!" shouted Aomine, finally catching up with Akashi and grabbing his hand.

"My date is far more important than duelling with you! Let me go now!" said Akashi as he threw his coldest stare to Aomine.

"But promise is a promise! You promise me another duel! You must not run away!" said Aomine relented after shuddering a bit when catching Akashi's cold stare.

"Then, just find me in the town for you are this country prince, for God sake. It should be a piece of cake for you to find a man in your country, shouldn't it?" said Akashi pulled away his hand forcefully and started to run again.

 _'Hm… That's not wrong..'_ thought Aomine as he watch Akashi run, _'Wait.. something is a miss..'_.

"I STILL DON'T KNOW YOUR NAME! How could I search someone without name?!" yelled Aomine loudly.

Upon hearing this, Akashi almost tripped his legs. He sighed heavily at show that stupid prince displayed. After a while, he stopped, pulled away one of his shoe and throw it away to the prince.

"Ouww.." yelped Aomine when the mentioned shoe hit his head.

"I'll leave you with that. If you want that duel, search me with that. If you can't, you don't have the right to challenge me on another duel. That's all." Said Akashi as he turned around and run again, this time, with all his might for he didn't want to be stopped again.

Aomine gaped at the shoe and Akashi running. A smile slowly slip on his face. "Interesting. I accept your challenge."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Kuroko no Basket

 **Warning :** slightly AoKaga pair

 **Author's Note :** Well, it's a very long hiastus and for that I'm really terribly sorry for you guys who wait for update so long. In honesty, I have a confession to make that I have been swooped away to another fandom for several months and by the time I want to write about this story again, I almost forgot about my passion for Akakuro and Aokaga pair so it need sometime for me to found my passion again. Thank you for all of you who read my story and encourage me to write more and finish this story. As I always said, I will finish the story, even though I need long time to finish it, but I will finish it. This story is already reaching it's end. After this one is ended I really don't know if I would write more about Akakuro since it's hard to leave my new fandom right now, maybe when I get the new hype for Akakuro again in the start of next year (Last Game movie, Wooohooo). Thank you for all the review, favourites, follow, views for this story. I hope you will enjoy the update. Ciao~~~

* * *

 **Twisted Cinderella**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

After the carriage stopped quite far from the house for Akashi didn't have patience anymore, Akashi ran as fast as his foot could bring him, but he's already too late. By the time he got home, the house was already dark. Even then, he searched the house with the hope that Kuroko would still be waiting for him, but it was in vain.

Later that week, Akashi was fuming every day, which made his father and brothers feared him more. They already tip toed when they reached home that day to evade Akashi which of course failed miserably since Akashi was waiting for them to unleash his fury for missing his date with Kuroko. That to be said, his father and brothers were accepting their fate to be Akashi's slave until his fury was subsided.

Akashi irritatingly clicked his tongue while supervised Kise moping floor. Kise flinched upon hearing the displeased sounds.

"A.. Akashichii…. Do I make any mistakes? Is it not clean enough?" Kise whined.

"No, please continue. I will make sure your father and Atsushi were continuing their work." Akashi said as he exit the room.

Kise looked confusingly at Akashi's departure. 'Akashichii was acting strange since that ball day. I wonder what happened that made him so furious. It's not possible just because we locked him up that day.'

Akashi entered the attic as he sighed heavily. 'Tetsuya, I wonder where you are now. I'm really disappointed with myself for missing our date like that.'

Akashi walked to the window and saw Murasakibara buried under foam from washing clothes while his father was cutting the grass not far from him. He was contemplating to cut them a slack after that task since they already complied enough to his whim this week. He sighed again.

'I can't be like this on and on. Maybe I should try to search for Tetsuya. Yeah, I could do that. I have to take action first before he really disappeared from my life forever.'

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"Kagami, can you search the owner of this shoe?" Aomine asked as he thrust a shoe in front of Kagami.

"Wha..? How do you expect to search a person just based on a shoe? Do you know how many people are there in this kingdom?" said Kagami flabbergasted.

"I dunno. Maybe we could make them try it one by one until we found him," Aomine shrugged.

"And how long do you think it would take? A year? Two? Do you think he will wait for you to find him that long?" said Kagami glaring at him.

"I guess you are right." Said Aomine as he sighed heavily. "Do you think I could meet him again, Kagami?"

"I don't know for sure. But why do you so obsessed with him?" said Kagami.

Aomine threw his body to a sofa and closed his eyes, "I don't know, but he is the first person that could beat me in sword fight. I guess I just want to see him again, maybe get a fight or two again with him. Or maybe I want to see him because I love challenge and he is so challenging for me. Don't you think he will be the perfect candidate? I'm sure I will not feel bored with him." Aomine smiled a little. As his eyes still closed, he missed the pained look in Kagami's face upon hearing his words.

"My prince, if he is who you think a perfect candidate as your consort, then I will make sure to find him with all power I have. I will ensure that you will get your consort." Said Kagami solemnly.

Aomine opened his eyes upon hearing that. "I guess I should thank you then, Kagami." Aomine smiled a little.

'Is that pained expression I'm seeing? Maybe he's in pained because he thought he could not meet that person again. I will make sure we found him then. For Prince Daiki happiness, I will do anything, even if I have to sacrifice my happiness for it.' Kagami bowed with a determination look in his face, took the shoe, and went out to begin searching for Akashi.

'He's so determined to help me found that red haired guy. I guess my feeling is not reciprocated then.' Aomine sighed again heavily as he closed his eyes again thinking about Kagami.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

'How did you search a single man throughout the country with just a single shoe?' Kagami scratched his head, confused. "I said with all my power I will found him, but I have no idea how to begin the search. This is so confusing."

"Who are you searching, Kagami-kun?" a soft voice heard as the door to the office opened, showing a pale blue haired man.

"Kuroko! Where are you going all this time? You missed the ball and all the event happened last night!" exclaimed Kagami surprised and happy to see his partner. Kuroko has been missing all night last night and that made Kagami a little concerned since he knew his partner will not abandon his job without a good reason.

"I'm really sorry but I have something to do last night. So, what happened, Kagami-kun?" said Kuroko. His face was flat without emotion but after being partner for years, Kagami could see a little interest in his eyes.

"You won't believe it! Prince Daiki turned the dance ball into fighting contest and he forced every single bachelor in that ball to fight him." Said Kagami sighed.

"Kagami-kun." Said Kuroko disapprovingly.

"I know, I know, I should have prevented it, but it's Prince Daiki's wish so I could not refused it. Not if he's already so determined to do it." Said Kagami flinched under Kuroko's stare.

"Kagami-kun, you knew already that as Prince Daiki's attendants, we have a job to ensure he got his consort, for better future of our kingdom." Said Kuroko.

"I already knew that, Kuroko." Said Kagami with a pained expression.

"Then you already knew that despite your love for Prince Daiki, you have to make sure that Prince Daiki will get a consort that will help him run the kingdom." Said Kuroko still with a deadpanned expression.

"I already knew… Wha.. What?" said Kagami spluttering.

"If you think your love for His Highness is a secret, then you are the worst secret keeper ever, Kagami-kun." Said Kuroko smiled sadly.

Kagami hung his head embarrassed, "Do you think Prince Daiki already knew about my feelings?"

"I'm sure he will not realize it as he's as dense as you are." Said Kuroko.

"Do you think it's bad for me to love him, Kuroko?" asked Kagami with a small voice that Kuroko almost missed it.

"I think it's only bad if Prince Daiki did not reciprocate your feelings, Kagami-kun." Said Kuroko smiling a little.

"Wha.. What?" Kagami shook his head as he stare at Kuroko shocked.

"I will not decline you as Prince Daiki's consort if he choose it to be, you know. I knew you are a capable man and that you will be a wonderful consort to him. But Prince Daiki is the one that will choose his consort, so if he's not choosing you, you have to prepare yourself, Kagami-kun." Said Kuroko with a serious expression.

"I already knew that, Kuroko." Said Kagami with a dejected smile.

"So, what happened in the fighting ball yesterday?" asked Kuroko.

"Ah, yes.. you see, after Prince Daiki beat all of the bachelor, there's a red haired man…"

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"So what you said is Prince Daiki seemed interested in this fellow young red haired man?" said Kuroko after Kagami explained yesterday's event.

"Yes, it seemed like it. He's so set to search for this guy with just using his shoe." Said Kagami ended his explanation.

"May I see the shoe, Kagami-kun?" said Kuroko stretching his arm to him.

Kagami handed him the shoe and saw Kuroko scrutinized the shoe carefully. After a while, he looked up to Kagami with a frown in his face.

"Kagami-kun, I know whom this shoe belongs to."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Kuroko no Basket

 **Warning :** none for this chapter

 **Author's Note :** Hey guys.. I'm back with a new chapter. Do you miss me already? Hehe.. Joking2.. I'm strucked with the idea tonight so I thought I will write it down before the idea vanished. I don't think this story will be as long as this when I first started it. First time I started this story, I already have the outline for the story, but when the story developed, my outline direction was changed bit by bit. Well, overall it's not that much change, but the events that I have planned before was different with what I've excecuted till now. I'm quite happy with the result though. The original plan that I have is not as interesting as this is, so I'm happy. I hope the story will end successfully, and before you asked, I think I will continuing writing stories for this fandom afterall. Today I'm really excited with the new concept story for Akakuro and I think I will write it, after this one finished. I planned another 1 or 2 more chapters for this story so I hope you will stay tuned with me. Thank you very much for your continuous support all this time. I will wait for your comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Ciao~~

* * *

 **Twisted Cinderella**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 _Night when the ball was held._

 _"You look good, Akashi-kun. You only need a matching shoes for that outfit. Do you have them?" said Kuroko approvingly as he stared at Akashi striding into the living room._

 _"Unfortunately, no. But I remember my father have one that will match this outfit well. It's in the cupboard behind you. Do you mind giving it to me?" said Akashi as he straighten the suit and his red necktie._

 _Kuroko opened the cupboard and there he saw it, a pair of silver shoes that matched silver suit Akashi wear. Furthermore, the shoes has some delicate intricate design of red butterfly that make the shoes more elegant._

 _"That was some shoes you have there, Akashi-kun. I've never seen a shoes with butterfly design like this before." Kuroko picked up the pair and hand it over to Akashi._

 _"It's not mine. It was made by order, the only one in this world, for my dear father. Cost us almost all of our saving." Sighed Akashi._

 _"Why did your father made it then, if it's cost a lot of money?" ask Kuroko as he tilting his head a little bit, confused._

 _"Apparently his lucky item that day is shoes with butterfly design. He threaten the shoe maker to finish it within 4 hours the same day, that's what made it cost fortune." Akashi sighed again heavily as he wear the shoes that was a little big for him but still alright._

 _"Lucky item?" asked Kuroko more confused._

 _"Ah.. Don't worry about that. That's just the quirk of my father. I'm finished btw. What do you think?" said Akashi as he straightened up his posture._

 _"Yes, I think you are ready to go, Akashi-kun." Said Kuroko approved._

 _"Let's get this finished then."_

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"Are you sure you know who is the owner of that shoe, Kuroko?" asked Kagami flabbergasted.

"Yes, I'm sure, Kagami-kun. This silver shoe with butterfly pattern, only one person in this kingdom will have it as it's been made for him alone. Not only that, I also know who the red haired person is and where did he lives." Said Kuroko frowning a little.

"Tha.. That's a great news then.. I'm sure Prince Daiki will be happy to hear that we found his consort-to-be." Kagami said with a fake smile that cannot deceived anyone.

"Kagami-kun… Are you okay?" ask Kuroko concerned with his partner.

"Yes, of course. Why would I not be? Let's report this to His Highness. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic." Said Kagami as he paced to the door.

"If it's okay with you, Kagami-kun." Said Kuroko with deeper frown as he follow his partner outside.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"Are you certain about the person identity, Tetsu?" Prince Daiki excitedly launch from his seat as soon as he heard about the news.

"Yes, I'm quite sure. But just to confirm it once again, the person is taller than me just a couple inch, has red hair and eyes, emitting dominance aura all over him. Is that right?" asked Kuroko.

"Yes, you are right. His arrogance was shining through that night. How did you know that, Kuroko? You were not attending the ball." Said Kagami.

"Yeah.. How did you know, Tetsu? Not that your description of him is mistaken, it's so precise actually." Said Prince Daiki.

"It's not important. What's important right now is how do you want to come after your consort-to-be, Your Highness? I can arrange for royal procession to fetch your consort-to-be." Said Kuroko.

"No, that's not necessary. I will just show up on his door and asked him to duel again in front of his house." Prince Daiki said as his feral grin showed up.

"PRINCE DAIKI! Are you still on that stupid duel again? He'll be your consort-to-be. There's no need for that duel again!" exclaimed Kagami.

"Stand back, Kagami. I told you million times that I don't need a consort, moreover him as my consort. I need him as my duel opponent, not as a consort." said Prince Daiki.

"Prince Daiki!"

"Please hold back, you two. How about we send him a notice that Prince Daiki will come and fetch him at certain day so he could think it over himself. After Prince Daiki fetch him to the castle, let's talk about this again, whether it's about him to be a consort or a duel partner. How's that?" said Kuroko.

"That's a good idea, Tetsu. I'm in." Prince Daiki smiled.

"Hmph. Don't think I will forget about this conversation, Your Highness." Said Kagami sulking but agreed nevertheless.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"This is bad. It's really a bad omen. If I knew that missing my lucky item will resulted this catasthrope, I should have searched harder for purple carrot this morning." Midorima said, shaking as he clutched a letter in his hand.

"Father.. I'm hungry. Do you have some snacks? Hmm? What is that?" Murasakibara entered the living room to search snacks but instead finding his father shaking there.

"Murasakichii~~ You left the laundry before you hang them down. Don't let Akashichi found it, would you.. I don't need another fuming Akashichi. Last week was terrible." Kise striding into the room as he scold his brother. Finally he noticed that something is wrong with their father.

"Father, what happened? Why are you shaking? What is that? A letter?" asked Kise concerned as he approached his father.

"We just received a notification letter from the Prince stating he will come to fetch Akashi." Said Midorima after he calms down a bit.

"What? You surprised me there. I thought it was some kind of bad news, judging from your expression." Said Kise exhaling the breath he unconsciously held down.

"Do you think Akachin will permit us to go with him to the castle? The snacks there is the best." Said Murasakibara.

"You fools! If the prince is really coming here to fetch Akashi, then we'll be doomed!" said Midorima grimly.

"What? Why? What do you mean, father?" exclaimed Kise.

"Do you forget what happened at that night when the ball was held? We broke the laws. We held down Akashi here although for some reason I don't know till now he could still went to the ball, but we held him. Therefore we broke the laws and we will get punishment for that." Said Midorima sighed.

"But.. But they don't know that, right, Father? Akashichi was at the ball that night, so technically we were not breaking the laws." Said Kise.

"Yeah? And do you think Akashi will not tell the story to the prince?" said Midorima menacingly.

"Ne.. what kind of punishment do you think they will give us?" said Murasakibara.

"Probably they will banned you forever from your snacks." Said Midorima.

"What? NOOOO! I still want to eat Maiubou! I want to eat Potato chips! They cannot banned me from them!" exclaimed Murasakibara.

"Regardless of what the punishment will be, we have to avoid them at all cost." Said Midorima.

"And what do you suggest to achieve that, Father?" asked Kise.

"We have to make as if Akashi never lived in here in the first place." Said Midorima with his glasses glinting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Kuroko no Basket

 **Warning :** mild Akakuro

 **Author's Note :** Hiyaaa... Did I caught you off guard for posting out of schedule like this? LOL.. If you happen to notice, I usually post new chapter on the weekend but this chapter is special, not because this chapter is so special whatsoever, but because the story become much longer than I intended it to be. I want to posted the last chapter on January 31 (Anyone remember why this date? *wink*), but then the chapter up till the end was still quite a lot (I planned for 2 more chapters including this one, but it may became 3 or 4 chapters) so I decided to post it today since it's already finished after all. I will post the chapter sporadically between today and January 31 for chapters before the last one, and the last one will be posted on January 31 so please wait for that. I will try to give you the best ending I can think of for this story so I hope you'll like it. Lastly, thank you so much for those of you who read this story, left comment, or flagging it to be your fav. Without your continuous support, I cannot do this, so thank you so much. I'll look forward to your comment for this chapter so please leave some. Ciao~~

* * *

 **Twisted Cinderella**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 _7 years before._

 _"Kuroko! Oi, Kuroko, where are you?" a red haired kid not older than 10 running around the palace ground shouting. "Tche.. Where did he go? Didn't he know that Aida-san's wrath for being late is scarier than the Satan's wrath itself?"_

 _"Oi, Kagami, did you find him?" A boy with spectacles running to him with an annoyed face._

 _"Ah.. Hyuuga-san. No, I did not find him." Said the redhead boy. "He's quite difficult to find when he desired it to be."_

 _"Kuroko, how dare he run away from practice! Just because he did not like sword practice. I will make him pay dearly." Hyuuga exclaimed with much fiery._

 _"Ma.. Ma.. Calm yourself, Hyuuga. I'm sure he has his reason for skipping practice like this." A tall guy with small eyes and smiley face calmingly walked to them._

 _"Kiyoshi, you are spoiling him too much." Hyuuga glare to him earnestly._

 _"J.. Ja.. Let's return to practice, Hyuuga-san, Kiyoshi-san. I'm sure Kuroko will appear later." Said Kagami scratching his head._

 _"Yes, Kagami is right. Let's go, Hyuuga." Kiyoshi patting Hyuuga's shoulder lightly as they walk towards the castle together._

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

 _In the corner of a market in town, a certain pale blue haired boy looking around confused as he blink a little. 'Looks like I'm lost. How did it happen again?' he thought hard. He was supposedly buying something from a shop nearby the palace, but he took the wrong street and end up in this market corner. 'I will get scolding from Aida-san and Hyuuga-san when I come back for sure.' He sighed heavily. 'I should start asking around for way to the palace.'_

 _"Excuse me. Ano.. Excuse me.." the boy asking around people, but no one notice him. In fact, they did not even stop and they just walked passed through the boy. The boy sighed again. He loves his low presence since it can be useful somehow, especially when he wants to avoid certain people or situation, but situation like this is definitely made it harder not to hate his low presence. As time passes and still no one notices him, slowly he began to feel panic._

 _"Are you lost? Do you need help?" a voice came from behind the boy as the teal haired boy turn around, shocked that someone actually noticed him, let alone addressed him._

 _There stand a red haired boy with ruby eyes staring at him with curiosity. "Can you hear me? Are you alright?" The ruby eyed boy waving his hand in front of the blue haired boy._

 _"Ye.. Yes.. I'm lost and I need help. Could you show me the way back to the castle?" said the blue haired boy after composing himself from the shock._

 _"Yes, let me show you the way." Said the red eyed boy as he took the boy hand and pulled him to the road._

 _"Ah, you don't have to accompany me. Just show me which way I should take and I'll be okay." Said the teal haired boy._

 _"Don't worry about it. It's halfway to my home anyway, so it's not a bother to me." Smiled the red eyed boy._

 _"Thank you then." Said the blue haired boy as they continuing their travel in silence._

 _At last, they arrived at intersection. The ruby eyed boy point his finger to the left. "If you following this path, you will arrived at the castle."_

 _"Thank you very much. And where will you be going?" said the blue haired boy as he bowing his head._

 _"I'll be taking the opposite road as my home will be at the end of that road."_

 _"I see. If you don't mind, may I ask what your name is?" said the teal haired boy._

 _"Akashi Seijuurou. Well, then, I'll be taking my leave. Don't lose your way again." Said the red eyed boy as he turn around and walked down the path opposite to the castle._

 _"Akashi Seijuurou…" for some reason, the teal haired boy cannot diverting his gaze from the red haired boy as he watched the said boy disappearing into the view._

 _After that day, the teal haired boy would often sneak out of the castle, following the path to Akashi's house and observe him from afar. He knew somehow Akashi could detect his presence although it's very low, so he was being careful and just watch from afar. He saw how Akashi alone managing his household, caring for his family in his own way. Several years passed as they grew up and the boy noticing more about Akashi, how he grew up to be a brilliant, hard worker, and caring man. 'And he's pleasing in the eye too.' Thought the boy as blushed appear when he realized what he's just thinking about. 'What am I thinking about?' He longingly stared at Akashi once more before he was heading back to the castle._

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

 _"Consort? For Prince Daiki?" the teal haired boy who already grown into a fine young man said with a little frown embellished his usually expressionless face._

 _"Yes, you're right Kuroko. This cannot go on forever. His coronation will happen in a few years and I'm not confident that he would be a good king with that kind of attitude he has now. He needs a capable consort." A short haired girl waved her hand aimlessly as she paced through the room._

 _"But, Aida-san, do you think it's really necessary for him to choose a consort now?" a red haired boy asked with deep frown in his face._

 _"You, as the prince's private attendance, should know better, Kagami. Do you think a womanizer with boob lusting attitude will be a good king?" the girl threw a glare to him._

 _"We.. Well, I also think he needs a capable consort, Aida-san, but does it have to happen now?" stuttered Kagami, flinching under the glare from the girl._

 _"Yes, as it happened, I, Hyuuga, and Teppei already talked about this issue with the King and Queen, and they agreed with us. We have to search for his consort as soon as possible." Said Aida as she sighed heavily._

 _"If the King and Queen already agreed then we have no choice. But how do we search for this consort?" The teal haired boy asked._

 _"Nice question, Kuroko. To be honest, we still have vague idea for that. Our idea is to hold a ball for the prince. From the surface it will be just a regular ball to search the prince's consort, but we as ministers and prince's private attendance should make sure that we have suitable candidates attend the ball. Therefore, we have to search for candidates we found ourselves as suitable for Prince's consort." Said Aida._

 _"What? And where do we find suitable candidates anyway?" exclaimed Kagami._

 _"That is something you have to think about yourself. You two are dismissed." Said Aida sternly._

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

 _"Ne.. Kuroko, where do you think we could find a suitable candidate for prince's consort?" asked Kagami to his partner._

 _"I already have someone in mind who I think is perfectly suitable to be prince's consort. He'll even be perfect to be the king himself." Said Kuroko flatly._

 _"What? Who is it? Where do you find him?" exclaimed Kagami in shock._

 _"You don't know the person, Kagami-kun. In fact, he did not even know me." Kuroko said._

 _"Where in the world you find him then?" Kagami gaped at his partner._

 _"It's a secret." A small smiled appear on Kuroko's face._

 _"Tche.. Then good luck on bringing your candidate to the ball, Kuroko." Said Kagami._

 _"That would be my pleasure, Kagami-kun."_

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

 _Kuroko look up until the carriage Akashi ride up disappear into the view. A strange feeling came washed upon him. 'Why did I feel sad and lonely? Afterall, I was the one who suggested Akashi to be the perfect candidate for prince's consort. He will be a wonderful consort since he's kind, handsome, brilliant..' a lone tear dropped from his eyes. 'What is this? Tear? Why am I crying? I should be happy that Akashi will became prince's consort. He will became royal family and he will not have to work so hard like what he always did before. He will wear expensive clothes that will make his handsomeness shining through more brilliant.' The tears came more and more rapidly and it's not long before sobs break through. Kuroko cried silently in front of Akashi's house as he lamenting his late realization that he was already fallen in love with Akashi Seijuurou._

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

 _'It's already midnight.' Thought Kuroko as he sighed heavily. 'What am I doing? Of course he would not come back for me. After all, if it succeeded, he will became the prince's consort. There will be no way he was serious about going on a date with me. Who am I joking?'_

 _Kuroko already contemplated to leave as soon as Akashi going to the ball, but he managed to convince himself to stay at least until midnight as he promised Akashi. And now after Akashi's failing to come back at midnight, disappointment came crushing Kuroko's heart. As his tear came down again, he decided to leave as soon as possible. With the last glance to Akashi's house, he whispered, more to himself, 'I wish you happiness with Prince Daiki, Akashi-san.'_

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

 _Managing his expressionless face when he look at Akashi's shoe and be told that it was shoe that belongs to the person who already stole Prince's attention was quite hard. Thankful to his deadpanned and expressionless feature, he could easily conceal his feelings from Kagami. Not that seeing Kagami's face made him better in anyway. Kuroko knew about his partner's feeling for the prince, and that his disappointment and heartbreak was mirrored by Kagami now. With steeled commitment to his prince, he opened his rigid mouth and tongue and forced himself to say, "Kagami-kun, I know whom this shoe belongs to."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Kuroko no Basket

 **Warning :** mild Akakuro

 **Author's Note :** Olaaa... Here is the new chapter.. It slowly came to climax.. And I'm so excited for that. I hope this story will not be so long, with one last chapter. I'm really happy to read all your comment for the last chapter. I'm glad that you enjoy it and find this fic funny. I know I still have a long way to go to improve my writing skill and grammar skill, but thank you for still reading this story despite all those mistake I made. This story has been more twisted and complicated than I originally thought so please bear with me. Don't worry about akakuro though, I promise that the ending will be happy ending for both Akakuro and Aokaga. So, please continue reading the story, I hope you will enjoy this new chapter, and I'll be glad if you would leave up comment or flag this as your fave. Thank you very much. Ciao~~

* * *

 **Twisted Cinderella**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Akashi groaned as he open his eyes. He tried to move his body but realized that he cannot. He blinked his eyes and saw ceiling of the attic. He carefully looked around the room, saw that his hands were tied to a pole, his legs were tied together, and his mouth was gagged with a piece of cloth. He groaned again as he realized what had happened to him. 'Father, Atsushi, Ryouta, when I get my hands on you, you're dead.' He thought menacingly.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"Father, do you think it's okay to leave Akashichii~ like that?" Ryouta fidgeting around the sofa.

"It's unfortunate but we cannot afford him to left again like last time. And because the soldier from palace will be coming to day, we have to gag him to prevent him from shouting." Said Midorima as he gripped his green onion tightly.

"Ne.. father, the soldiers that will come today, will they take away my snacks? They won't will they?" said Murasakibara gloomy as he still remember what his father said.

"They won't, Atsushi, as long as they don't find out about Akashi." Said Midorima patting Murasakibara's head lightly.

"That's good then." Murasakibara nodded as he start eating again.

After that they were waiting in silent as they dreaded the arrival of palace's entourage. A knock sound then broke the silent as they jumped in shock.

"Here they are. Ryouta, open the door." Said Midorima.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

Kagami sighed as he stare at the door in front of him. He was alone with several adjutants from palace since Kuroko refused to accompany him and he refrained Prince Daiki to come with him since it will complicated the situation.

 _"Remember, Kagami-kun, when you arrived there, there'll be a chance that they will lie to you about Akashi-kun. Please don't believe them so easily, search up the house, especially the attic since it's there I found Akashi-kun before." Kuroko said with very serious tone before Kagami left the palace._

 _"What's with those people? And you will not accompany me there, why?" Kagami asked, corking one of his eyebrow up._

 _"That's my decision since my being there will only make all of this more complicated." Kuroko smiled sadly, making Kagami even more confused._

 _"You know that you can tell me everything, right, Kuroko? We've been partner since we were kids, don't you believe me at all?" said Kagami concerned._

 _"Like you tell me anything about your feelings to Prince Daiki, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said sternly with a gleeful glint in his eyes._

 _"Wh.. What are you talking about?" exclaimed Kagami blushing._

 _"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you when all of this finished already." Kuroko smiled a little seeing his best friend blushing like mad._

 _"Are you sure?" Kagami asked again, still not completely convinced._

 _"Probably." Kuroko said with a deadpanned expression._

Kagami sighed again. 'Damn, that Kuroko, After all this finished, I'll force him to tell me all about it.'

"Let's just get this finished." Said Kagami more to himself as he raise his hand and knocked the door.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

Akashi huffed and tried to relax his body. His hands were slowly going numb and he knew it will going to hurt when he's finally released from the binding. As he lay down unmoved in the attic, his mind wandered to the beautiful Tetsuya who find him here in this attic that night.

'I wonder where is he right now,' thought Akashi. Is he healthy? Did he remember him? Or is it only Akashi who still longingly miss Tetsuya? Many thought swirling in his mind.

'I never feel so fascinated with someone like this before. I wonder why? Why him? Why Tetsuya?' Akashi wondering himself, he already repeatedly asked himself, what made Tetsuya special.

'Maybe because he looked like that boy,' Akashi thought. Yes, that silent shy boy who stole Akashi's heart long time ago. That day he was going to the market to buy groceries like always and then he noticed a blue haired boy who glancing around, trying to draw attention of the people around him with his soft voice. Feeling curious, Akashi approached the boy, and then he saw near panic expression shining through clear blue eyes. Without even thinking, he heard himself asked the little boy, "Are you lost? Do you need help?"

It turned out, as Akashi had been thinking, the boy was lost. Before Akashi even realized it, he already pulled the boy with him and showed him his way to the palace. Actually, it was a roundabout way to go to the palace, but Akashi still want to be with the boy so he showed him the way that made him walk together with Akashi until half way to his house. When finally they reached the intersection, Akashi regretfully went separate paths with the boys. As soon as he thought he was out of view from that intersection, Akashi turn around and saw the boy still looking at his direction. His heart skipped a beat as he thought the boy still could see him and then felt his heart crumple down as the boy turned around and started to walk his way. Akashi frozen in place, staring at the blue haired boy until he disappeared from his sight.

After that day, whenever Akashi had errand to the market, he would search up the boy, but he never found that beautiful boy ever again. After that, slowly Akashi started to forget his feeling and the boy himself, as his house condition turn to worse day by day and he was forced to take care of it by himself, until he finally met Kuroko Tetsuya.

A knock sound jerked Akashi from his daydreaming. He then heard knocked sound from below stairs. 'Someone's coming to the house.'

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"Good day, gentlemen. My name is Kagami Taiga, Prince's private attendant. I'm here to represent Prince Daiki to pick up his consort-to-be, Mr. Akashi Seijuurou. Would you kindly ask him to come with us?" Kagami said with a formal tone to the blond haired man who opened the door.

"Who is it, Ryouta?" a sound came from the blond guy behind before the blond guy can even react to Kagami.

"A.. Anoo… Someone named Kagami Taiga who seek for Akashic.. Akashi Seijurou, father." The yellow haired guy said with a timid voice.

A tall guy with hair as green as leaves appear, "I'm really sorry Mr. Kagami Taiga, but there's no one named Akashi Seijuurou who live here. I'm afraid you have the wrong house."

'What? How come there's no one named Akashi Seijuurou here? I'm pretty sure Kuroko won't wrong about this.' Thought Kagami confused, and then he remembered what Kuroko said before.

"I'm really sorry if this is inconvenient for you, but I'm pretty sure there's someone named Akashi Seijuurou live here. He has red hair and eyes, piercing gaze, and intimidating aura around him." Kagami said with a little impatient tone.

"I'm afraid I don't know anyone who looks like that, so please leave immediately." The green haired guy said as the blond guy looking back and forth between Kagami and his supposed-to-be father nervously.

"If that's the case, then I'm afraid I have to search your house for him. I cannot go back without Akashi-san." Kagami said smirking.

"Then, please be our guest." The green haired guy step back a little and wave his hand indicating Kagami to enter the house.

"Thank you." Kagami without a doubt enter the house with several adjutants. "Search this house for someone like Akashi Seijuurou's description."

As Kagami wait for the adjutants searching the house, he observe the people live here quietly. There are three of them, the blond guy who opened the door, the green haired guy who spoke to him, and a purple haired guy who apparently sitting in the sofa, eating cake.

"Kagami-san, we've already searched this house and we did not found anyone beside them." One of the adjutants came to him and reported their finding.

"As I said before, there's no one named Akashi Seijuurou here." Said the green haired guy smiled, satisfied.

Kagami almost believed him if not for the blond guy expression, his expression was so nervous, like he could not wait for Kagami and the others to leave. And then Kagami smiled menacingly.

"There's still one place you haven't searched yet. The attic. Let's search it together." Said Kagami, turn around and began pacing towards a little stairs behind a cupboard which is not quite visible.

"Wa.. Wait.. You can't go up there!" exclaimed the green haired guy, running towards Kagami and pulled him back.

"Ha.. That just made me sure that there's something in the attic you don't want me to find. Now let me go so I can search the attic." Said Kagami as he pulled his arm from that guy's grip and grab the door handle, but the door didn't budge.

"Give me the key." Said Kagami calmly, but his stare was so menacing that made the green haired guy flinched. With a heavy sighed, the green haired guy gave Kagami a small key. Kagami unlock the door, and pushed the door open.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Kuroko no Basket

 **Warning :** Akakuro, Aokaga

 **Author's Note :** So, today is January 31st. What is that meant? HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUROKO TETSUYA! I'm so happy that I could finished this story on time for your birthday. Happy birthday, and this is your present, complete with Akakuro ending. *wink* This is the last chapter of this story, I just want to make this chapter the last but before I realize it, this chapter became so long, almost twice the regular chapters so I hope you don't mind with longer chapter. I don't know if I will make a sequel or not. Maybe not, but nothing impossible. I'm quite satisfied with this ending so I hope that you would find this ending good enough. I've been quoting one of your comment, RinAtsuki, I hope you don't mind. Lastly I want to thank you to all of you that has been reading this story, to those of you who support and encourage me when I faced slump during writing of this story. That was all thanks to you that this story finally ended, hopefully with glory. Writing this was quite a rollercoaster of emotion, especially during the times when I have no motivation at all to write about akakuro. I hope I could keep writing stories for Akakuro though since I just love them so much. Please keep supporting me and stay tuned for another new story. Ciao~~

* * *

 **Twisted Cinderella**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

The attic was empty. Kagami started to look around and asked the adjutants to search up the attic but they did not found anything or anyone. 'Where the hell did that red haired man locked up?' thought Kagami as he glancing around searching up clue. His eyes fell upon a pile of rope and an opened window. He darted his glances to the green haired man who looked so shocked. 'I think he escaped from here. Damn, this just made it more complicated than it should have been. What should I do now?'

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

Akashi heard mumbled voices bellow stairs. 'What are they doing now?' thought Akashi still furious with his family members. 'I have to think how to escape this rope. Hmm.. I think I've learnt the trick somewhere, you have to pull here and pull there..' After tumbling for several minutes, Akashi could feel the rope that tied him loosened. 'That's better.' Thought Akashi as he untied his legs. 'I'd better go away before they locked me up again. What happened this time anyway to make them tied me up like that?' Akashi opened the only window in the attic that was near branches of a big tree in the backyard. He jumped and landed easily on the branches as he climbed down the tree. He saw a royal cart with several horses in front of the house. He skulked behind them silently as he did not want anyone see him.

"Do you think Prince Aomine really want to make the red haired man his consort?" a voice heard from one of the guard.

"I don't know. Kagami-san looked furious though. I don't think he can keep his calm if that man really became Prince's consort." Another guard said with a sighed.

"Yeah. And it will be up to Kuroko-san to calm Kagami-san down." Said other guard.

'Kuroko!' Akashi stopped abruptly as he overheard the name said by one of the guard. He lurked more behind them and hide as near as he can to the guards.

"You know, rumour said that Kuroko-san is the one who plead to the mysterious red haired man to come to the ball that night."

"Really?"

"How did Kuroko-san knew he live here?"

"I don't really know the details though. I heard even Kagami-san did not know that."

"Heee…."

"Do you think he's Kuroko-san mysterious date?"

"What? What mysterious date?"

"Don't you know? Kuroko-san often disappear from the palace for quite a long time. The rumour said that he has a date in the town, but no body can't prove that. Aida-san often furious though if Kuroko-san was disappeared."

"But lately I don't think Kuroko-san often disappear though."

"I know right. After he became Prince's private attendance, his disappearance from the castle was decreased. There's even a rumour that said he did broke up with his date after he became Prince's private attendance."

"So you said this mysterious red haired man that will be Prince's consort is actually Kuroko-san's ex-date?"

"Shhh… lower your speaking. I don't really know. Like I said, it was just a rumour I heard."

"Heee… But then why did Kuroko-san plead to him to attend the ball? Isn't it the ball held to search for Prince's consort?"

"Saa…"

"But don't you think that will be better for all of them?"

"What do you mean?"

"I meant, everyone knows that Kagami-san fancies Prince Daiki and Prince Daiki sees Kagami-san as someone special. I don't even know how dense those two not even realizing it when everyone in the palace already knew. If this man was indeed Kuroko-san's date, then it will be a perfect ending, don't you think? If not, I don't know what will happened with Kagami-san though."

The other guard sighed. "Yeah, maybe you're right, but don't forget, Prince's happiness will come first. Whatever happened, we have to support Prince's Daiki decision."

"Yes, I know that."

Akashi chose that time to ambush them from behind. He took a short sword from a guard with lightning speed and threatened him with the sword beside his throat.

"Wha.. what happened?! Unhand him immediately!" exclaim the other guard as he draw his sword and point it out to Akashi.

"That was an interesting story I heard. Now, would you kindly provide me with more details about Kuroko Tetsuya?" Akashi said as he press the sword lightly to the guard's throat.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

Kagami tried to hide his disappointment for his failure to find Akashi and headed below the stairs.

"Are you satisfied now?" said the green haired man with a little shaky voice.

"Yes, I'm really sorry for making an inconvenience inside your house. Thank you very much for your cooperation." Kagami bowed a little as he headed towards the door when he heard exclamation. "Wha.. What happened?! Unhand him immediately!"

He stormed to the yard and shouting, "What happened?!" The scene that welcomed him was so peculiar as he saw a red haired man holding up a sword against his adjutant's throat and another adjutants was holding up sword towards them. "You!" exclaim Kagami as he recognize the red haired man from the ball.

"Ahh.. So you're that rude Kagami, I remember you from the ball," said Akashi, glancing towards Kagami.

"What are you doing? Why are you holding down my adjutant?" exclaimed Kagami as he drew his sword out.

"You.. Do you know Kuroko Tetsuya?" said Akashi calmly.

"What? Yes, of course. He's my best friend. And I remember that I have to take you back to the palace. Prince Daiki wishes to meet with you again." Said Kagami as he lowered his sword.

"I don't care about your prince whatsoever, but I will come with you if you can get me to meet Tetsuya." Said Akashi. He calmly lowered his sword a little as the adjutant who was in mercy of his sword drew a relieved breath.

Kagami with all one's might calmed down his temper. He took a deep breath. "Alright then. Let's get going."

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"Tetsu, are you sure this fella Akashi Seijuurou is the one who duelled with me that night?" asked Aomine for nth time that day as he paced around the room.

"Yes, Prince Daiki. I can assure you that we got the man you searched right. Now, please go back sitting on the sofa and wait like a good boy. You will make a hole in the carpet if you keep pacing around like that." Said Kuroko with deadpanned expression.

"I'm so excited to see him and have him duelled with me again." Aomine said as he threw his body to the sofa.

"And have him as your consort?" asked Kuroko.

Aomine frown. "I already told you that I never had thought to make him my consort."

"Then, who would you choose as your consort? You already knew that sooner or later you would have chosen somebody, so why don't you chose Akashi-kun? He's handsome, clever, capable, good at swords, and can keep you entertained," said Kuroko with a serious tone that made Aomine flinched.

"Tetsu, what happened? Why do you sound so mad?" asked Aomine confused.

"I'm not mad," Kuroko shrugged it off but his tone said otherwise.

"Then why did you so concern about me choosing this red haired man?" urged Aomine.

"Prince Daiki," Kuroko said calmly with his famous deadpanned expression, but Aomine could see his eyes were glinting, "I'm merely suggest that you choose someone as soon as possible, therefore we could avoid too deep heartbreak that will occur."

"You meant you would get heartbreak if I chose this man? Tetsu, I never knew that you fancy me," said Aomine jokingly with sarcastic tone.

"Of course it's not mine. How dense could you be, Prince Daiki?" Kuroko sighed deeply. "If you decide to never pursue him, then don't be surprised if someone snatch him away from under your nose."

"What? What are you talking about?" Aomine said nervously.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about and this issue cannot be put off any longer. Please swallow up your pride and court him as you should have been done years ago. If you don't do that, don't blame me if he chose another." Said Kuroko.

Aomine sighed heavily, "But I'm afraid. What if he rejects me?"

"Then face the rejection with head held high as you should have. At least you are man enough to voice your heart out to another and that's bravery worth praise," said Kuroko. 'Maybe I should do the same to Akashi-kun.'

"Maybe you're right, Tetsu. And you too. Don't wait too long to tell him, Tetsu, after pinning for years. If I was seeing you brooding again because of him, I'll tell him myself about you." Aomine said with a smile.

"What are you talking about, Prince Daiki?" Kuroko with all his might control his expression not to seen too shocked.

"Hah.. You know exactly what I meant. How many years do you think we have been friends, Tetsu? I never knew the boy or girl you were pinning for before, but this several days after Akashi Seijuurou came to light, I realized it." Said Aomine.

"Prince Daiki, turns out you were not as stupid as I thought you to be." Kuroko said with serious expression.

"What? So all this time you thought I'm an idiot?" exclaimed Aomine.

"In a way or another." Kuroko smiled a little.

"Hah.. Because of your suggestion, I'll let you off the hook now. Let's wait for Kagami's return and hope for the best." Aomine once again sagged to the sofa as he waited impatiently for arrival of his beloved.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

Kuroko could hear footsteps along the corridor approaching their chamber. 'They're coming.'

The door opened, revealed Kagami with Akashi on tow. Aomine immediately stand up as he greet them, "Welcome to my castle, Akashi Seijuurou. It's my honour accept my invitation to the palace."

Kuroko braced himself to call for Akashi, but Akashi beat him to it. "Tetsuya. At last I found you." Akashi stride forward towards Kuroko as he ignored both Kagami and Aomine.

"Akashi-kun, long time no see." Kuroko bowed his head.

"Wait a minute! How come you ignored me?!" exclaimed Aomine.

"Please respect the Prince!" exclaimed Kagami.

"You're too loud. The only thing that made me come again to this castle is because Tetsuya is here. I don't have any desire nor wish to become your consort whatsoever." Said Akashi irritated.

"But that doesn't mean you can ignore me!" said Aomine angrily.

"I will talk to Tetsuya first and then I will allow you to talk to me." Said Akashi as he held his head high.

"You..!" Kagami was started to stride towards Akashi when Aomine gripped his shoulder to stop him.

"Stop that, Kagami. Let him talk to Tetsu first. We will come back later." Aomine said as he pull Kagami out of the room.

"Finally, a little peace." Akashi sighed.

"Yes, you're right. They can be quite loud sometime." Said Kuroko with a smile.

"It's not sometime, it's always." Akashi rubbed his temple.

"So what do you want to talk to me about, Akashi-kun?" asked Kuroko nervous.

"Tetsuya, this is just my hunch, but, have we met before when we were little?" Kuroko's heart skipped a beat hearing Akashi's question. "Don't bother trying to lie to me, Tetsuya. I'll know."

"Yes, we have Akashi-kun." Said Kuroko as he darted his glance.

"And have you been stalking me since then?" Now Kuroko's heart was thumping so fast he was worried Akashi could actually heard it. A slight nod was what it took for Akashi to pull up Kuroko's chin and bestow him with a kiss.

"A.. Akashi-kun? Why did you kiss me?" said Kuroko confused as blushed was creeping up his face.

"Because I love you, Kuroko Tetsuya. I have loved you from when I don't even know your name. You are my first love, and you will be my last. Would you be willing to spend your entire life by my side?" Akashi said with confidence that was shining through. Kuroko found his eyes glisten as one tear escaped him and fell down his cheek. "Yes, I do." Kuroko said with choked word as he was pulled in for another kiss.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"What was that for? Why did you leave them alone?" exclaimed Kagami as he pulled out his arm from Aomine's grip.

"They need to talk. And we also have to talk," Aomine said with a serious tone.

"Don't bother telling me what I already knew about, Prince Daiki. You want to tell me that you love Akashi Seijuurou, right? I already knew that." Said Kagami bitterly as he turn around and avoid Aomine's glances.

"What the hell are you saying? Where did you get crazy idea about me loving Akashi Seijuurou?" exclaimed Aomine.

"You're just too dense to realize your own feeling. But I know better, seeing you so desperate searching for him." Kagami said as he clenched his hand tightly.

"Are you crazy? What do you think you are, calling other people dense when you make conclusion that I LOVE AKASHI SEIJUUROU?! Of course not! Not in a million years! In fact, let me tell you one thing, there's only one person that I fall in love with and that person is you!"

Silence that descending upon them after that was deafening. Shocked with what Aomine has just said, Kagami gape silently, petrify.

"I.. I just.. That's not.. " Aomine stammered after slip of the tongue that he did. He saw Kagami gaping at him and he remember his conversation to Kuroko. He took a deep breath, calming himself, and gathering his courage as he approached Kagami. "Kagami Taiga, I've been loving you all these years. Would you make me the happiest man on earth and be my consort?"

Silence once more descend upon them. As Aomine braced himself for rejection, he almost missed a little voice that came from Kagami, "Yes."

Aomine was flabbergasted. "Really? You will become my consort?"

"Yes, Prince Daiki, if you would let me." Kagami blushed like madly and he mumbled his response, but Aomine heard every word. With a strong pull, he embrace Kagami tightly and kiss him passionately.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

Several months later, all around country has been in festive mood for Prince Daiki, sole heir to the throne, has found his consort. At the same day of their royal wedding, the prince's private attendance and best friend to his consort was taking his pledge with his husband that would soon to be the country's main advisor. They all celebrate those weddings in the same time with a grand wedding party that was held for 7 days straight.

"You know, Satsuki, I'm sad that when I'll be appearing in this fanfict story, it was near the end and it's only several sentence." King Imayoshi, the current king and father to Prince Daiki said to his Queen, Satsuki. "Ma.. Ma.. I'm just happy that Dai-chan finally got his happy ending. With Taiga nontheles." Queen Satsuki smiled as he stared at his only son, finally with a bright smile decorating his face. "Do you think they can rule this country with gracefulness that I have?" the King frowned a little as he remember Prince Daiki's sloppiness. "Don't worry, they will have Akashi-kun and Tetsu-kun beside them. I'm sure they will be all right." Queen Satsuki said. "You're right. We're all will be alright."

And they live happily ever after.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Shin-chan, he's so pitiful! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Takao Kazunari cannot contain his laugh anymore and he started to roll down the floor laughing.

"TAKAO! STOP THAT!" Midorima exclaimed as he snatched the book Momoi gave to Kuroko as his birthday present.

"Ne.. Tetsu-kun, how is the story? Do you like it?" said Momoi, smiling brightly, after all she finally finished his fanfict story for Kuroko's birthday present.

"It was an interesting story, Momoi-san." Said Kuroko with a deadpanned expression.

"Wait a minute, Satsuki! Why did I have to end up with Kagami?" Exclaimed Aomine irritated.

"That was my sentence! Why did I have to end up with sloppy prince like you?" Exclaimed Kagami.

"What? Do you want to fight, Kagami?" said Aomine.

"Bring it on." Kagami glared to him.

"Why is my role so miserable-ssu. Momocchii, hidoi-ssu." Wail Kise.

"Nee, Momochin, do you have those snacks from the story? I want to eat that. Looks delicious." Said Murasakibara.

"How did you know that it looks delicious, Atsushi? There're no picture here." Asked Himuro confused.

"Hmm.. But Murasakibara from the story seems to enjoy it, so it should be delicious, Murochin." Said Murasakibara again with a dreamy smile.

"Nevertheles, it was an interesting story, Momoi. But the underline of conflict in this story is because Tetsuya didn't say anything to me after stalking me for years. Why didn't you come to speak to me before? So many years wasted." Said Akashi as he frown a little to Kuroko.

"Because I'm a shy guy, Sei-kun. You should know that after all of this time." Said Kuroko with a little smile.

"You're right. So come here, Tetsuya." Said Akashi as he gestured Kuroko to approach him.

"What is it, Sei-kun?" asked Kuroko as he approached Akashi.

Akashi pulled Kuroko up to his embrace. "Happy birthday, Tetsuya." Akashi said gently as he kissed Kuroko with all of the commotions of blessing, cursing, and whistling from their friends.


End file.
